Glee Drabbles
by RoseParis
Summary: Some drabbles that weren't long enough to be there own stories but still amazing enough to be posted. Rated M for language and possible smut
1. Klaine: Shouldn't Get Involved

"_You know i can't take on more step toward you_-"

"STOP KURT!" dad shouted from downstairs

"B-BUT DAD!"

"I'M WATCHING THE GAME GO SING OUTSIDE"

"FINE BUT IF THERE IS A CAR CRASH FROM CARS STOPPING TO HEAR MY WONDERFULL VOICE-"

"Get over yourself!"

"I HEARD THAT!" i hated when dad was like this! I just wanted to sing but his game was _soo_ much more important! Screw this I'm getting coffee.

"DAD I'M LEAVING"

"WHERE?"

"LIMA BEAN!"

"OKA-"

"BYE"

"KURT ELI-" the sound of the door shutting cut him off. UGH!

I walk into the Lima Bean when i realize that someone is singing, figures, people usually sing on Fridays, just as someone finished another person practically ran up on stage, he looked around as if to find a certain pair of eyes, i thought he was looking at me at first but no...he was looking behind me, i turned around to see and handsome green eyed boy. Suddenly the man on stage started singing.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
__Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love I loved the most_

now that i got a good look the man singing was beautiful, i especially loved his designer bow-tie, plus he was singing my favourite song almost as good as i sing it...possibly better...

_I learned to live half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time... ___

_And who do you think you are__  
__Running around leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart, __  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me.__  
__Who do you think you are?"_

"Blaine...what the hell?" asked the boy behind me, his voice just above a whisper obvious talking to himself, but as usual i butt into it.

"he's amazing, you let that up because you are a player?"

"what the- lady face you have NO right to talk to me like that" it wasn't till he said this i realized the guy (he must be Blaine) stopped singing, i looked toward him and his face was full of horror.

"Wha- Kurt?" Blaine spoke

"how do you know my name-"

"YOU CHEATER! YOU HAD SEX WITH KURT DIDN'T YOU-"

"No...i don't even know this "Blaine" how does he know me?"

"Your in the New Directions, competition, i looked it up" Blaine spoke

"You shouldn't have butted in gay face-"

"Hey you have no right Sebastian!" Blaine shouted.

"What the hell guys?" the store manager called above the shouting "ALL OF YOU OUT!"

crap, i really shouldn't get involved.


	2. Klaine: Black Christmas Kisses

"_We're on the island of misfit toys  
Here we don't want to stay  
We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh  
A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
A jack-in-the-box wait for children to shout  
"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
Joys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus  
A scooter for Jimmy  
A dolly for Sue  
The kind that will even say "How do you do?"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!  
Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?  
We are all misfits!  
If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!"_

"hey guys..." i spoke softly getting some attention from the glee members.

"Oh, hey, were you here the whole song?" Mercedes questioned

"Yeah, you should have joined us!" Rachel added

"Oh...well...i-...not my favorite holiday" i spoke just above a whisper

"Blaine-" Kurt said looking like a brick hit the side of his head, i have a feeling he knew exactly why i hated Christmas, though most people didn't

"It's fine Kurt...you've lost a lot too, i should be the one sorry for you, not the other way around" I swallowed hard at this "actually i would prefer none of you be sorry for me" everyone looked very confused, well except Kurt, he just looked sad. "I came to say i won't be at glee club for the next week, actually i won't be at school" i turned to Kurt "could you drop off my homework each day? Thanks" i turned back to the group "bye, and hope you all have an amazing Christmas" and with that i spun on my heels and left, tomorrow was Christmas...tomorrow was the anniversary of the day my parents died.

"Blaine!" i heard from behind me

"Kurt?"

"Blaine i'm so sorry"

"Don't b-" Kurt interrupted me...with a kiss.


	3. FinchelPezberry: Babies

"Rachel your what?"

"Santana please don't be mad, me and Kurt are already fighting because of this-"

"Lady face didn't understand?"

"he got mad i was so stupid"

"Well, I'll talk to him and make him realize, in the meantime we are booking then first flight back to Lima"

"NO-"

"To bad already booked"

"huh?"

"i texted Kurt to book it the minute you said the words pregnant and Finn in the same sentence"

"Santana no-"

"yes, Kurt wanted to see Blaine anyway"

"fine"

"great, start packing we leave tonight."

~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY IN LIMA~~~~~~~~

"FINN!" i said calling after him

"Santana?"

"Hey buddy!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm thinking of renting a house in Lima and becoming a-"

"You might not need to live in Lima...Listen I'm not allowed to tell you but go talk to Rachel"

"O-Okay" he said walking over to Rachel, i did the same.

"Hey, Finn"

"Hey, Rachel"  
"Do you want me to leave?" i asked in a low voice

"Ye- No stay" Rachel declared

"Listen Rachel i love you and-"

"I'm having a baby...your baby"

"Wha- i will be there for you and be the best dad, i will get a job and-"

"I'm giving it up"

"WHAT" Finn and i said in unison

"It's not in my 5 year plan not even in my 10 year plan-"

"So what, Quinn regrets giving the baby up and maybe you will too"

"I-i need to think about this-"

"Your keeping it and were going to love it"

"Finn that's a nice thought but-"

"No, it's reality"


End file.
